El lazo que nos une
by vampire-knight93
Summary: es mi primera historia de Kaname x Zero amo esta pareja aunque no haya muchos fics sobre ellos sigo amando esta pareja XD basado despues del capitulo donde Zero bebe la sangre de Kaname para no convertirse en un nivel E Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**El lazo que nos une.**

**Kaname POV**

Mi enemigo natural convertido en el faro de mis mas oscuros deseos, que me incita a ir directo a el como un velero perdido en el mar que desea regresar a casa con la luz del faro del puerto mas cercano, eso es lo que son los ojos púrpura que posee, joyas tan valiosas y brillantes que anhelo y deseo que me pertenezcan como todo su ser.

¡OH...! Su cuerpo tan perfecto que me incita a pecar, lo deseo doblegar y hacerlo gozar como en las tantas veces que a aparecido en mis sueños gritando mi nombre debajo de mi.

Tenerlo bajo de mi, doblegado y totalmente entregado seria una meta personal antes de morir, el tan solo pensar que e logrado tenerte bajo mi merced, me excita y me enloquece.

Pero se que será una tarea difícil el conquistarte, ya que sigues sin aceptar que me perteneces desde el primer momento que te di a probar de mi sangre quedo pactado que yo seria tu dueño y tu el mío para pasar una eternidad juntos, un acta de matrimonio incorrompible sellada con sangre, nuestra sangre.

Solo falta el paso final, ya que por el momento no te has entregado a mi o viceversa, nuestro lazo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir vivos el uno sin el otro por mucho tiempo. Por eso se que tarde o temprano vendrás a mi, para saciar tu sed y no solo la de sangre si no la del deseo y la pasión por mi, en cuerpo y alma. Solo me queda esperarte un poco mas y esperando no perder la poca paciencia que me queda antes de perder la locura.

Se que todavía conservas y te aferras a la parte humana que alguna ves fuiste, que te dice que no es normal que desee a otro hombre, es irracional e inmoral el tan solo pensar o ver a dos hombres juntos, pero querido mío deberás aprender que las reglas del mundo humano y el vampirico son diferentes en la moral, los casamientos entre el mismo sexo son cada día mas comunes y mas entres sangre puras como lo soy yo por la falta de mujeres entre estos y se que es loco pensar que hasta podemos procrear y tener descendencia.

Esto ultimo me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo el verte con una hermosa barriga que albergaría a alguno de nuestros futuros hijos o el verte corriendo tras unas mini versiones de nosotros tan perfectos, iguales y tan diferentes a nosotros, pero la combinación exacta de nuestros seres y pensamientos en un pequeño o pequeña me haría el vampiro mas feliz sobre la tierra.

Necesito desgarrar y hacerte olvidar tu parte humana, para que te entregues a mi lo mas pronto posible y terminar nuestro pacto, para así realizar mi sueño de tener una familia contigo, pero tu parte humana y de excazador de vampiros hace estragos en tu cabeza por el simple echo que te criaron como mi enemigo mortal como para terminar viviendo como uno y deseando a otro.

Mi querido Zero, hoy por fin luego de un año de espera te veo desde la ventana de mi habitación y se que hoy se cumplirá mi deseo, seremos uno por fin. Has sucumbido al lazo que nos une y te entregaras a mi para empezar una nueva vida juntos, nuestra eternidad.


	2. Chapter 2

El lazo que nos une.

By: Vampire-knight93

Zero POV

Lo odio, lo odio tanto.

Simplemente es imposible que este deseo tan intenso que tengo en mi cuerpo se a provocado por el. Lo aborrezco y lo deseo tanto. Su sangre me resulta tan dulce y melodiosa que me invita a probarlo.

Pero no debo tener esos pensamientos, es repugnante el desear a un hombre, en realidad eso es lo de menos, la verdad me da igual. Pero por que tenia que ser el entre todos los hombres del planeta.

Nunca debí haber aceptado su sangre, aunque fue lo mas delicioso y lo mas puro que e probado en mi vida, fue mi condena. Me condene a mi mismo a vivir como su esclavo.

No caeré tan fácil, se que algún día lo are, pero mientras no pierda mi lado humano todavía me resistiré hasta que este muera.

!Ahhhh…! Ya no puedo soportarlo e esperado demasiado tiempo. Lo necesito, necesito su sangre, su cuerpo, lo necesito todo de el y solo para mi.

!No…! No puedo caer tan bajo y entregarme a el. No deseo entregarle la única parte humana que conservo, mi virginidad, aunque esta le pertenece desde que el lazo se creo.

Si me doblego y le doy lo que quiere ya no sabre quien soy en realidad, no pertenezco al mundo de los humanos y ni tampoco al de los vampiros, solo se que le pertenezco a el y nadie osara tocarme al menos que sea el. Por que tenia que ser el maldito sangre pura de kaname?

Me encuentro caminando rumbo al cuarto de kaname. Me paro enfrente de la gran reja que divide ambos terrenos y me pongo a pensar. Realmente estoy listo para entregarle mi ser y lo que me queda de lo que una ves fui para empezar una nueva vida junto con el.

Levanto mi cabeza y ahí lo veo observándome desde su ventana como un cazador que ubica a su presa de la manera mas lujuriosa posible, siento que el deseo invade mi cuerpo como nunca antes.

A llegado el momento, una ves que cruce esta cerca no volveré a ser el mismo cuando pase de nuevo por ellas y espero no arrepentirme después.


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy a una puerta de distancia de el y se que el ya a notado mi presencia, pero no puedo entrar. Necesito que el venga por mi, necesito saber que mínimo le importo un poco, aunque sea por un momento.

Siento como su olor llena mis fosas nasales y su mirada penetrante en mi. mi deseo se a cumplido o tal vez mi perdición. De la nada siento que me sujeta de mi brazo me adentrandome al interior de su cuarto y segundos después con una velocidad casi inhumana me encuentro siendo devorado por sus labios, tratándome de quitarme mis ropas.

Es…ppe..ra.. por.. faa…vor …- dijo un Zero tratando de respirar y de calmar las ansias de seguirle el juego al sangre pura. Esas ansias que quemaban todo su cuerpo iniciando en su garganta hambrienta por la sangre ajena.

Kaname escuchando eso con su asombroso auto control logro separarse unos escasos centímetros de los labios de su amado y de ese cuerpo que lo invita a pecar.

Zero… por…favor… e esperado demasiado tiempo…- dijo un jadeante kaname besando de nuevo esos deliciosos labios – por favor … - volvió a decir el sangre pura de una manera suplicante.

El ex-humano no pudo negar la petición del vampiro, su voz le pareció tan endemoniadamente sexy, suplicante y sobre todo lujuriosa, pero al final le incitaba con cada palabra a probar un poco del pecado junto con el.

Zero fue ahora el que lo beso, no de manera desesperada, sino de la forma mas apasionada y dulce que el solo podría transmitir en el.

Tomare eso como un si – dijo kaname con una de esas sonrisas que solo kaname podría crear y que solamente le pertenecían a Zero desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Kaname devolvió el beso a Zero tratando de transmitirle lo mismo que el sintió en el beso anterior. Pero el estaba cansado de estar parado sin poder besar o tocar el resto de la piel de su ahora amante. Empezó a descender poco a poco por el cuello del ex-humano, dejando alguna que otra mordida por el camino y pequeñas marcas rojizas que al día siguiente serian unos moretones algo notorios. Pero eso no le importaba ya que así todo el mundo sabría que Zero era de su propiedad.

ah… - gimió Zero llevándose las manos a la boca para evitar emitir ese sonido de nuevo que había provocado el vampiro lujurioso tratando de quitarle la camiseta del instituto que aun conservaba puesto dándole un aire inocente y provocador sin siquiera intentarlo.

no… ah… no… te...contengas - sintiendo como Zero se movía su cadera rosando su ahora creciente erección dando a conocer su actual situación y lo que solo el podría provocar en su cuerpo – quiero… escucharte gemir para mi…

Zero ahora sin la parte superior del uniforme y siendo tocado por las manos expertas del otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario tan expresivo por parte de kaname.

Kaname cansado de la incomoda de la posición con un Zero pegado todavía a la puerta siendo comido literalmente por el, decidió llevarlo a la cama para dar el siguiente paso de esa noche.

pero que ..ah… haces…? – pregunto un sorprendido Zero siendo levantado en los brazos del sangre pura con una facilidad infinita al igual que una damisela en peligro de ser tomada por primera ves, lo cual no era muy lejano a la realidad.

llevándote a nuestra cama… - dijo kaname con otra de sus sonrisas que hace derretir a mas de una en especial a Zero, tratando de tranquilizar un poco al ex-humano .

Zero se volvio a sonrojar de nuevo y mas si es que había manera posible que eso sucediera y se relajo en el camino hacia su nueva cama o mejor dicho nuestra nueva cama pensando en ?como le hacia el sangre pura para ponerlo en las situaciones mas embarazosas que podría imaginar?

Y pensando en esa simple pregunta Zero ni siquiera sintió en como era depositado suavemente en la cama de sabanas de seda negra y era despojado de sus pantalones, quedando con unos diminutos y ajustados boxers color lila como única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, que dejaba notar su excitacion sin pudor alguno.

Kaname solo se separo de Zero para observarlo detenidamente y empezar a despojarse lentamente de su ropa sin dejar de recorrer ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tenia su amante hasta llegar a sus ojos lilas, esos que expresaban un sin fin de ideas y pensamientos por parte del peliplateado, esos mismo que amaba. En cambio Zero se encontraba nervioso por que sabría lo que vendría a continuación, no era un tonto como paro no saberlo, pero admitir que los juegos habían terminado y la verdadera acción apenas comenzaba. El sangre pura quedo en las misma condiciones que el ex-humano.

El vampiro poco a poco se fue recostando sobre el ex-humano volviendo a besar desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo lamiendo y metiendo su lengua dentro de el simulando la penetración a lo cual Zero no podía evitar gritar del placer que eso le provocaba.

Tranquilo que no hemos llegado a la mejor parte – dijo kaname en tono de burla jugando con el elástico del boxer de Zero durante unos segundos hasta que se los quito por completo tocando el pene totalmente erecto de su amante llevándoselo directamente a la boca empezando a lamerlo y a probarlo como el mas dulce manjar.

Ah…!! – grito Zero por lo nuevo de la sensacion de sentir alguien hacienda ese tipo de cosas aya abajo .

Lo cual solo incito a kaname a seguir lamiendo pero con mas velocidad para seguir escuchando mas de esos gemidos de Zero que tanto le enloquecían.

Ah…! Ka..na..me..para…quee … me..v..e…ee…-Zero dijo tratando de evitar venirse en su boca, cosa que no fue posible con el sangre pura lamiendo su sexo como si su vida dependiera de eso – veng…o!! – grito viniendose en la boca de Kaname y este trago complacido cada gota de la semilla de Zero como si se tratara de un dulce.

Sabes bien – dijo kaname chupandose uno de sus dedos con un poco de aquel liquido espeso.

Ah… no digas cosas como esas que me averguenzas…- dijo un Zero totalmente rojo.

Pero si es la verdad – afirmo kaname – quieres probar? – pregunto ofreciéndole un dedo con un poco de su propia esencia a Zero.

No…que vergüenza – dijo Zero rojo de pies a cabeza.  
Esto fue un detonante para que kaname se incorporara y besara a Zero en los labios donde le dio a ofrecer su sabor en ese beso tan intenso.

Fue tan malo? – pregunto kaname con una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción.

Zero no respondió, pero no fue necesario el vampiro ya sabia la respuesta a ese silencio que provocaba su amante. Kaname levanto al ex-humano para darle vuelta y dejar a este en cuatro. El empezó a descender lentamente por la espalda de Zero repartiendo pequeños y delicados besos por toda su espalda hasta que llego a esas montanas de carne que cubrían la entrada virgen que tanto deseaba profanar y ser dueño de ella.

Ahh… - gimió Zero cuando sintió la lengua caliente del sangre pura recorriendo ese lugar donde nadie lo había tocado abriéndose paso por ella tratando de penetrarla con ella.

Kaname siguió la tarea de lubricar la entrada de Zero y con uno de sus dedos cubiertos en su propia saliva tanteo aquel aro de carne y con sumo cuidado fue adentrando uno de ellos dentro del cuerpo del ex-humano y este solo pudo emitir un ligero gemido de disconformidad y de placer al sentir como otros dos dígitos mas se unían al primero para tratar de prepararlo para el siguiente paso .

El sangre pura al sentir que los gemidos del cazador pasaban de ligeras quejas por el dolor a casi gritos contenidos de puro placer saco sus dedos del interior de Zero y este solo se quejo un poco por la falta de esos digitos abriéndose paso por su interior.

Listo? – pregunto kaname a Zero mientras rozaba su pene con su virginal entrada de este.

Hazlo de una vez! – casi grito el Zero de una manera casi desesperada temblando bajo su cuerpo.

Kaname sin pensarlo dos veces fue abriéndose paso por la virgen cavidad de su amante con sumo cuidado para evitar dañar al mas pequeño o asustarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, el grito de placer al sentirse estrujado por esa cavidad, pero con Zero fue otro asunto muy diferente…

Ahh… duele…- dijo Zero tratando de contener las lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Shhh… tranquilo – dijo kaname besando sus labios y empezando a masturbarlo para distraerlo del dolor que sentía – te prometo que pronto pasara.

Y como el vampiro dijo el dolor fue cediendo para dar paso al placer cuando kaname empezó a dar pequenas embestidas lentamente a Zero obteniendo gemidos llenos de puro placer del otro.

Ahh…se… siente….ra…ro – dijo Zero jadeando por la nueva sensacion que esta experimentando, empezando a mover las caderas al compás del de kaname . .Con esto kaname empezó a embestir mas rápido a Zero hasta que por fin toco el punto que haria delirar de placer a Zero.

Ahhh… mas… rápido – dijo Zero al sentir el miembro de kaname moviendose de esa manera en su interior era lo mas delicioso que había sentido en su vida y nada se le comparaba.

Ahh…con…que…ahhh…qui..eres…ma…s – dijo kaname empezando a embestir casi salvajemente a Zero dejandose llevar por el deseo de poseer cada partícula del cuerpo y alma de Zero.

Las embestidas siguieron hasta que los dos sintieron como algo caliente se empezaba a acumular en sus partes bajas hasta que por fin los dos se vinieron un entre sus vientres y el otro dentro del cuerpo del mas pequeño.

Ahh… los siento… no fue mi intención… correrme dentro de ti – dijo kaname exhausto por todo el "ejercicio" realizado esa noche.

No te preocupes , se sintió bien que lo hicieras – dijo un sonrojado Zero empezando a incorporarse en busca de su ropa para así poder alejarse de ese cuarto y del sangre pura.

Que haces?- pregunto un curioso kaname abrazando a Zero por su cintura para evitar que escapara de sus brazos.

Irme – dijo Zero con tristeza aguantando el dolor punzante que sentía en su parte trasera por las actividades anteriores – ya obtuviste lo que querías de mi por lo tanto mi trabajo aquí a terminado.

Jajajaja – empezó a reírse kaname.

De que te ríes? – pregunto el ex- humano casi con lágrimas en los ojos por la reacción del otro, pensando que solo lo habia utilizado para su satisfacción.

Tontito… tu trabajo aquí no a terminado – dijo kaname a un Zero que empezaba a llorar por tal declaración.

Quieres otra ronda de esto o que? – dijo el ex-humano resentido con el vampiro.

Si tu lo quieres si, no me negaría – dijo kaname mientras con una de sus manos empezaba a limpiar las lágrimas de la cara de Zero – pero lo que realmente quiero es tu corazón.

Entonces tu…me…me… amas…- dijo un Zero anonadado y sorprendido.

Si, Zero kiryuu te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, pero solo si tu también lo quieres – dijo kaname sonriendo y al final dándole a Zero uno de esos besos que solo se ven en las películas.

Claro que quiero – dijo Zero aventandose a los brazos de kaname para besarlo de nuevo.

Me alegro – dijo kaname sonriendo como nunca antes – y hablando de una nueva ronda, la quieres? –dijo sonriendo de nuevo pero de una manera picara.

Pero que cosas dices, no estas cansado? – dijo Zero regañando a el sangre pura.

No, aparte ya estas en una nueva posición que me gustaría intentar, jijiji –dijo de una manera lujuriosa mientras lamia el cuello de Zero.

Y este apenas se daba cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaba con un kaname nuevamente excitado debajo suyo y el con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de este con su entrada justo a la altura perfecta para ser penetrado por el miembro de kaname nuevamente. Y esta amigos es otra historia jijij.


	4. Chapter 4

El lazo que nos une.

Por: Artemis Lain

Después de tan agitada noche los rayos del sol que lograban colarse por los grandes ventanales de la habitación de nuestro protagonista iluminaban el rostro de cierto peliplateado que aun dormitaba en la cama , sonando con la persona que le había quitado la respiración hace mucho tiempo y con la que desde anoche había dado el primer paso para su nueva perfecta vida, o tal vez no tan perfecta.

- Hum… - se quejo Zero al sentir como alguien lo agarraba por la cintura y empezaba a repartir pequeños besos por toda su cara – quiero dormir…

- Entonces no comerás del delicioso desayuno que he preparado especialmente para ti – dijo la voz picara de su acompañante – me lo comeré todo y no te dejare nada mi querido Zero.

Y tan pronto como kaname termino de hablar el sexy peliplateado abrió sus ojos tratando de ubicar a la persona dueña de aquella sensual voz.

- Comida!!!!!! – se levanto Zero gritando con una sonrisa en la cara y con un estomago vació reclamando por alimento, pero olvidando un pequeño y minúsculo detalle – ahh… - grito Zero por el dolor que sentia en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

- Jeje… tranquilo tomatelo con calma ya que anoche fue tu primera ves es normal que te duela en ese lugar – dijo kaname tratando de contener una carcajada.

- aja … muy gracioso – dijo Zero de manera sarcastica – como tu no fuiste el que tuvo esa cosa en tu interior no te quejas…

- Pues yo anoche no hoy ninguna queja o reclamo por parte tuya o me equivoco – dijo el vampiro de forma picara – y vaya que bonita vista Zero jijiji – se rió kaname al ver a un Zero desnudo con solo una porción de la sabana cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo.

- Ahh… que cosas dices – dijo el ex humano totalmente sonrojado por el comentario del mayor tratando de cubrir su desnudez.

- Solo digo la verdad y no puedo creer que todavía te sonrojes después de todo lo que hicimos anoche Zerito – dijo kaname acercándose al peliplateado para darle un apasionado beso.

Mientras que este en el beso no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en todo lo que habían echo las pasadas horas y con pequeños flashbacks fueron regresando a su mente todos los sentimientos generados en esa gloriosa noche hasta llegar a uno en especifico…

_ - Ahhh… mas… rápido – dijo Zero al sentir el miembro de kaname moviendose de esa manera en su interior era lo mas delicioso que había sentido en su vida y nada se le comparaba.  
_

_ - Ahh…con…que…ahhh…qui..eres…ma…s – dijo kaname empezando a embestir casi salvajemente a Zero dejandose llevar por el deseo de poseer cada partícula del cuerpo y alma de Zero. _

Zero se aparto bruscamente de kaname totalmente sonrojado aunque con el recuerdo presente en su mente.

- Que pasa? – pregunto un kaname preocupado por el menor pensando que habia echo algo mal o había lastimado a su amante.

- Nada es solo que me avergüenzas con tus comentarios – dijo Zero de una manera tan tierna e inocente y a lo cual kaname solo atino a sonreír.

- Por eso te amo – dijo kaname volviendo a besar a Zero pero esta ves amorosamente para transmitirle todo lo que sentía por el ex-humano.

- Por ponerme rojo todo el tiempo? o por avergonzarme a cada rato? – dijo Zero un poco molesto.

- No por que aun después de entregarme tu virginidad sigues siendo tan inocente como siempre y espero que nunca cambies eso en ti – dijo el vampiro seriamente pero seguro de sus palabras hacia su pareja.

- Kaname… - fue lo único que pudo decir Zero antes de lanzarse a los brazos del vampiro y devorarlo a besos literalmente.

Pero como todo momento feliz tiene sus consecuencias. Al momento en el cual las cosas se estaban poniendo mas picantes ni se dieron cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta del dormitorio dando paso un grito que los hizo voltear y ver a…


	5. Chapter 5

El lazo que nos une.

Por: Artemis Lain

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…… - fue lo único que los dos escucharon antes de que Zero empujara bruscamente a kaname para separarlo de el y terminando este en el suelo viendo estrellitas por unos segundos (consecuencia de tan ligero golpe por parte de Zero …. Lease el sarcasmo jiji).

Ka..kan…kanam…e…sem…pai – dijo tartamudeando una sorpendida Yuki (jaja lo se muy obvio que haya sido ella pero es que era ella o idol- sempai, pero escogí a Yuki por una razón que descubrirán mas adelante jiji).

YUKI!!!!! – grito un Zero sonrojado tratando de cubrir su desnudez con la cobija de seda negra que cubría la cama – te lo puedo explicar…

Yuki? – pregunto kaname por fin recuperando el conocimiento y dándose cuenta de la situación en la que su "hermana prometida" los había descubierto.

No… tienen nada que explicar… – dijo Yuki al borde de las lágrimas tratando de huir y olvidar aquella escena de su mente – adiós – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación a toda prisa, para así escapar de la realidad.

No aguarda… - dijo Zero tratando de detener a la princesa kuran – Yuki…

Tranquilo… - dijo kaname abrazando al ex-humano para así calmarlo en la nueva situación que se había presentado – lo entenderá… solo dale tiempo.

Lo se, pero no queria que se enterara de esta manera de lo nuestro – dijo Zero casi al borde del llanto.

Jajaja… te preocupas mucho, ella lo entendera por que nos quiere a los dos – dijo el sangre pura acariciando el cabello plateado de su pareja suavemente.

No te rías maldito pervertido, que si te hubieras guardado tus manos para ti mismo ella no nos hubiera encontrado en una situación tan comprometedora – dijo Zero enojado y dándole un coscorrón a kaname por calenturiento (jijiji).

Pues no vi o escuche que te quejaras mucho mi Zerito – dijo kaname volviendo a abrazar a Zero para evitar que se enojara mas con el – aparte estamos hablando de Yuki, nuestra hermanita y sabes bien que ella no puede odiar a nadie y menos a nosotros dos.

Me pregunto en que estará pensando Yuki en estos momentos - dijo Zero recostandose en la cama con un kaname acariciándolo para reconfortarlo.

En alguna parte muy lejos de las habitaciones de la clase nocturna, se encontraba una joven recostada bajo un gran árbol de cerezos llorando para dejar salir sus penas.

Porque? – se pregunto así misma la joven – sera acaso que no soy lo suficiente bonita o madura para kaname-sempai?

Por que piensas que no eres bonita mi querida Yuki? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Ahh… eres tu Ichiru-kun, me asustaste por un segundo pensé que eras otra persona –dijo la voz melancólica de la princesa kuran tratando de limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas que ella había derramado segundos atrás.

Acaso, estas asi por kuran kaname? – pregunto el menor de los gemelos sentándose al lado de la joven que asentía ligeramente con la cabeza – sabes Yuki todavía no me has respondido mi primera pregunta.

Es que… e descubierto que kaname-sempai ya escogió a su pareja pero lamentablemente no soy yo – dijo Yuki conteniendo sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

No llores mi querida Yuki – dijo Ichiru abrazando a la menor – recuerda que el a encontrado a su otra mitad y aunque no hallas sido tu deberias estar feliz por el, por que es parte de tu familia.

Si, tienes razón Ichiru, pero es difícil ver a las dos personas que amas juntas – dijo Yuki devolviendo el abrazo sin saber las consecuencias que esas palabras traería.

Dos personas que amas? – pregunto el gemelo sorprendido.

Si, es difícil verlos juntos y mas como pareja – dijo Yuki pensando – yo siempre pensé que se odiaban a muerte, pero como dice el dicho del odio al amor solo hay un paso y vaya con el paso que dieron ( jeje nuestra pequeña Yuki utilizando el sarcasmo , es el fin del mundo muajajaja) aunque en realidad no me afecta que los dos sean hombres ya que es muy común en nuestro mundo.

Dos personas que se odian?... Un paso?... Que paso?...Un momento a dicho dos hombres? – eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Ichiru para luego sujetar a Yuki por los hombros preocupado por descubrir la identidad de la pareja de kuran kaname – por favor dime que no estas hablando de kuran… con… Ze…Ze…Zero…

Pues claro, quien mas podría odiar tanto a kaname – dijo la vampira sonriendo – bueno en realidad ya no se odian mas bien se aman por lo que pude ver.

Y al decir esto Yuki nuestro gemelo cayó desmayado por tan impactante noticia sobre su hermano y ese sangre pura.

jeje ya se que dije que iba a subir un capi en dos dias pero tengo una buena excusa jiji mi novio me tomo por sorpresa con una pekena escapada romantica a la playa y lamentablemente no habia internet T_____T

pero aki esta por fin el siguiente chapter

y pliss no me maten o fusilen

ahh y antes k se me olviden gracias a los mas de 2000 personas que han leido mi fic no saben como se lo agradesco

atter artemis lain

jeje que les parecio?

y si lectores y lectoras ichiru no murio bueno al menos en mi fic jiji

k les parece esta nueva pareja?

por favor diganme eso y mas

atte

artemis lain


	6. Chapter 6

El lazo que nos une.

Por: Artemis Lain

Kaname eres hombre muerto!- grito Ichiru mientras entraba a la habitacion del sangre pura directo a estrangular al dueño de esta.

Todo paso demasiado rapido para el vampiro en cuestión de segundos se encontraba luchando sobre el piso con su ahora cunado sobre el sosteniendo su clásica espada anti-vampiros contra su cuello…. Esperen un segundo como llegue a esto…

Ichiru para… te lo advierto no te advierto no quiero lastimarte - dijo kaname tratando de contener las ganas que tenia de acabarlo en ese mismo instante.

Jajaja … no tienes derecho a decir esas tonterías ya que no soy el que esta con la espada en el cuello – dijo ichiru con superioridad.

Eso es lo crees pero… – dando un rápido impulso con su cuerpo cambio las piezas del tablero quedando ahora el como el ganador – lamento decirte que estas muy equivocado.

Kaname! Ichiru! Que diablos esta pasando aquí! – dijo una voz totalmente furiosa a sus espaldas, que hizo que los dos primeros sintieran escalofríos recorrer sus sexys cuerpos (jeje se nota que se ejercitan jaja )

Mi amor te lo puedo explicar – dijo el sangre pura levantandose rápidamente para ir a pedirle perdón al ex-cazador.

Jeje… mi amor como vas a explicar el porque estabas sobre mi hermano a punto de matarlo con su propia espada – dijo Zero en un tono sarcástico (al estilo del Dr. House jaja) aun con el pelo mojado de la ducha que recientemente habia tomado.

Zero-kun no fue mi culpa fue la de tu hermano, el quiso matarme y yo solo me defendi – dijo kaname tratando de que Zero le creyera.

Vamos Ichiru tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que soportar a un orgulloso y mentiroso sangrepura – dijo el ex-cazador dirigiéndose asía la salida de aquella habitación – hablare contigo cuando le pidas perdón a mi hermano y de paso a mi por mentirme.

Kaname se quedo mudo preguntándose por que solo esto le pasaba a el y para el colmo este ninato que tengo como cunado se burla de mi en mi propia cara.

jaja kuran-sama esta en problemas jajaja – dijo enseñándome su lengua como si hubiera echo una jugarreta de niños.

Me vengare ichiru – dijo finalmente kaname.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de la residencia luna nuestro querido par de gemelos caminaban ya tranquilos y relajados.

Ichiru, como hemos llegado a esto? – pregunta Zero mientras pensaba en como su vida cambio tanto en menos de 24 horas.

Hermanito lamento decirte que tu solo tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta, además yo no se nada lo único que me dijo yuki fueron puras idioteces … como se le ocurre pensar que mi dulce hermanito estaria con el amargado de kuran – dijo Ichiru despreocupado.

Jeje la verdad hermanito Yuki no esta del todo equivocada – dijo Zero un poco sonrojado.

Que…! Que..! (que se acabo la fiesta jajaja lo siento no pude evitar decirlo bueno volviendo al fic) – grito Ichiru con todas sus fuerzas.

Si… bueno … veras… todo empezó ase un par de meses cuando kaname me dio a beber de su sangre para matar a Rido y no tener que matarte en el proceso y pues creamos un lazo de sangre y en pocas palabras somos el uno para el otro desde eso, si creo que eso es todo – dijo nuestro querido Zero tratando de explicarle las cosas.

Lazo..? Unidos…? Pareja…? No… hay voy de nuevo… - dijo Ichiru antes de desmayarse nuevamente.

Ichiru… Ichiru… ash porque siempre haces lo mismo cuando recibes una noticia – dijo Zero algo enojado con su hermano – hey Yuki ayudame con este bueno para nada de mi hermano – le dijo a la perfecta que se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

Ah… por fin lo encuentro… estuve buscándolo como loca… - dijo la muchacha tratando de recuperar el aire – solo dame unos segundos y enseguida te ayudo.

Entonces lo estabas buscando, y se puede saber el porque? – dijo Zero algo curioso.

Es que ase un rato se desmayo luego de hablar con el y luego se levanto como si nada y salio corriendo en tu búsqueda diciendo que iba a matar a mi hermano y cosas por el estilo ya sabes como es el cuando se trata de ti.

kaname celoso y orgulloso + un hermano exageradamente sobreprotector = a una pelea y aun malentendido. Esto fue lo que paso por la mente de Zero-kun.

Rayos… me he equivocado ahora tengo que pensar en como arreglar las cosas con kaname… aunque la verdad quiero saber de lo que es capaz de hacer para conseguir mi perdón – dijo Zero de una forma algo siniestra para si mismo.

Dijiste algo Zero? – pregunto Yuki sin saber de lo que Zero hablaba – ah… y por cierto me alegro por lo de mi hermano y tu, aunque debieron avermelo dicho antes para que no me lo tomara tan apecho… si.

Claro a la próxima seras la primera en saberlo, pero el problema era que no sabia si lo comprenderias – diijo el peliplateado algo apenado.

Jeje como crees que no lo comprenderia, no me puedo enojar con mis dos hermanos mayores si estos se aman el uno al otro… -dijo Yuki muy inocentemente.

Me alegra que pienses eso pero es hora a llevar a mi hermano a su habitación para que descanse después de tantas sorpresas – dijo Zero feliz y calmado después de tan ajetreado día.

Ok ok… vamos – dijo yuki con una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
